


A Christmas Carol(s)

by herculesmomigan (sokanon_ebony)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Stellaluna Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch du Motier Fayette Mulligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokanon_ebony/pseuds/herculesmomigan
Summary: Fluffy Christmas fic, the Mulligans get ready for Christmas and wait for the frenchman to be homeFeatured Carols : 12 Days of Christmas, All I Want for Christmas, Silver Bells, Need a Little Christmas, Silent Night, We Wish You a Merry Christmas





	1. December 23

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bab Laffy Taffy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bab+Laffy+Taffy).



Hercules glanced out the window, the gentle snow warming his heart. Mostly. It was the day before the day before Christmas and everything was ready. Mostly. His hands worried at his shirt as the clock ticked. The silence was almost too much too bear, until the phone rang. He scrambled across the couch and plucked it out of the cradle.  
" 'ercules!"  
"Hey, Taffy."  
There was a french sigh. "I am 3,625 miles away and you still annoy me."  
"You signed up for that when you married me."  
Lafayette chuckled from the other side of the phone. "I assume everything is ready?"  
"Almost. We got our partridge and pear tree, turtle doves, french hens-"  
" 'erc-"  
"Calling birds, golden rings, laying geese, swimming swans-"  
"Babe-"  
"Milking maids, leaping lords-"  
"Please, please, I get it. I miss you too."  
"All I want for Christmas is you."  
"Please, no more songs."  
"Oh, I bet you'd love to hear me sing after having to work with that awful southern drawl all day."  
"Mm. Why do you zink I call you?"  
"Knew it. Anyway, any luck on that trade deal?"  
"It is _finally_ done. I'd like to thank zee academy-"  
"SO YOU'RE COMING HOME?"  
"I 'ave booked a flight, but I may not be zere 'til zee middle of ze day."  
"That's fine. I just want you home."  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Stellaluna ran up, scrambling into Hercules's lap. "Is that Papa?"  
"Yes."  
Her eyes sparkled. "May I talk to him?"  
Hercules handed over the phone.  
"Hey Père!"  
"Bonjour sweetheart! 'ow are you?"  
"Good! I made cookies with Daddy today!"  
"Zats wonderful!"  
"They weren't as good as yours though." She snuggled into Hercules as she talked.  
"We can make some when I get 'ome."  
"Are you going to be home for Christmas? I want you to open your presents with us."  
"I will try, ma petite étoile."  
"Did Uncle Thomas get the help he needed?"  
Hercules winced. This child, against his wishes, /insisted/ on calling Jefferson 'Uncle Thomas'. Now, it wasn't too bad, since 'Uncle Thomas' was never seen without 'Uncle Jaime'.  
But still.  
"Yes, 'e did. I'm flying in as soon as everyzing is wrapped up."  
"Yay!"  
"Now, last I checked, isn't it past your bedtime over zere?"  
"Yeeeeessss." Stella giggled and blew a kiss at the phone. "Goodnight Père!"  
"Good night, Stellaluna."  
Stella kissed Herc's cheek. "Goodnight daddy."  
"Goodnight sweetheart."  
There was noise on Lafayette's side of the phone. "I 'ave to go. Jefferson started another fight."  
"That man, I swear, sometimes he's worse then Hamilton." They shared a laugh over the phone and Hercules felt his heart swell. "Man, Laf, I miss you so much."  
"I miss you too, I promise, I'll be home."


	2. December 24th (Christmas Eve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to deliver COOKIES  
> And I guess James "needs a little christmas"

Herc was humming as he and Stella put cookies into boxes.  
"Can you sing, Daddy?"  
Herc nodded as his humming turned to words.  
"Silver bells, silver bells, it's christmas time in the city. Ding-a-ling, hear them ring, soon it will be Christmas day..."  
Stella put bows and drawings on the boxes. "Let's go!"  
"Well, you have to put on your coat first."  
"It's not that cold-"  
"I don't know how you are going to survive when you grow up."  
"Hey!" The pout on her face was quickly replaced by giggles as she was scooped up. "C'mon kiddo, these cookies won't deliver themselves!"

"Who's first?"  
"I think Mr. Aaron is."  
"Yay! I get to see 'dosia!"  
Herc grinned as Stella took his hand. "Make sure you stick with me, it's very crowded."  
Stella nodded and squeezed his hand tighter.  
Burr opened the door to two smiling Mulligans. "Merry Christmas!"  
Stella squeezed past Burr and ran over to the other little girl reading a book on the couch. " 'dosia!"  
"Stella!" The two hugged and giggled, talking away about what they missed over break.  
"Spit a verse, Burr."  
"Thanks for the cookies. Theodosia and 'dosia and I will enjoy them very much."  
"Ahhh, you're no fun."  
"I prefer to be mature around my child, sir."  
Herc grinned at the rhythm of the sentence. "Good to know you haven't lost it."  
"See you around. Theodosia had a call in, but we'll see you at the party."

Stella practically scrambled to the Schuyler's door. "Merry Merry Christmas!" She squealed at who opened it. "AUNT PEGGY YOU'RE HOME."   
Peggy grinned, brushing off her fatigues. "C'mere, squirt."  
They shared an embrace as Angelica took the cookies. "Thanks for the cookies. Mom and Dad are out last minute shopping and Eliza is at Maria's right now."  
"Do ya think they're busy?"  
"I'm sure you can drop them off."  
"Daddy! Look what Aunt Peggy got me!" She held up a female Army soldier. "It's her, as a toy!"  
Herc squatted down to see it. "That's amazing! Now, we gotta go deliver more cookies. Say goodbye."  
"Bye!"  
Both Mulligans waved and Stella skipped ahead of Herc, who was trying to keep up.

Maria opened the door and immediately ushered them in. "You must be freezing."  
Herc sighed. "Trust me, trying to keep up with Stella keeps you very warm."  
Eliza and Stella giggled on the floor as they played with the action figure, while Maria pulled out about 21,000 warm drinks.  
"Delivering cookies, huh?"  
Herc nodded. "They're not Ta- Laf's, but they'll do. Thank god he taught Stella how to cook."  
"Is this wrapped in a scarf?"  
"Two, actually. It's part of the gift. Laf taught her how to bake, I'm teaching her how to cross-stitch."  
"Well, thank you. I'll wear this to the party. Also," she lowered her voice. "After Christmas, if you want some alone time with Lafayette, you're welcome to drop Stellaluna off here. Eliza's letting the staff run the orphanage after christmas 'till March." She sighed. "That's when we start preparing for February babies, that'll come along either in April if their a year or older, or by November if they're newborns."  
Herc grinned. "I might take you up on that."  
Maria smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Of course you will. Nothing will stop the Mulligan s-"  
Herc cleared his throat. "Daughter. In the next room."  
"Right. Sorry."  
Stella ran up and hugged Maria. "Are we gonna go to Phillip's now?"  
Herc nodded. "I guess we better get going."  
"Shoulders?" Stella pleaded, her eyes round and wide.  
"We won't fit out the door..." The puppy eyes stopped him. "Fine, after we get on the street again."  
"Yay! Bye Aunt Eliza! Bye Aunt Maria!"  
They both waved goodbye from the door as Stella climbed on Herc's shoulders.

John opened the door. "AHHHH! IT'S THE BIG TALL MULLIGAN MONSTER!"  
"Rawr!" Stella held up her hands as claws, and was thrown on top of John by her father. John stumbled back as the giggling mass of child hugged him.  
Herc placed a box of cookies on the counter and hugged John as Stella let go. "Merry Christmas man."  
"How you been, Herc?"  
"Just fine."  
"Having a little trouble breathing here."  
Herc let go and followed John into the other room.  
"Hamilton!"  
"Mulligan! Ow, ow, too tight."  
Herc let go and pouted. "Y'all need to toughen up."  
Stella was bouncing on the couch. "Where's Phillip?"  
"Hold on Stella- PHILLIP HURRY DOWN THE MULLIGANS ARE HERE."  
There was some stumbling from the stairs. "Sorry Pa, I got distracted."  
"Merry Christmas!" Phillip was attacked by a bundle of much energy. "Hey Stella. What's that?"  
"Its Aunt Peggy as a toy! Look!" She made her voice a little tougher. "I'm Peggy Schuyler and I'm here to save America!" She made zooming noises and flew the toy around, followed by Phillip, who sung action music.  
"She seems so much bigger. When's the last time they were here, John?"  
"Babe, it was like, three days ago."  
"Hey, around her age, Phillip didn't live a day without growing an inch."  
"We need to get you out more. Herc, make note of that."  
"It hasn't even been five minutes and I'm already cleaning up a mess."  
"Hey!" The couple chorused.  
Herc chuckled.  
"Who's the last box for?" Alex asked as he snuggled into John.  
"James and Thomas. They're closest to us, we've kinda been working backwards."  
John and Alex shared a glance. "Just-be prepared."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"With Thomas being gone, James had to take up more work _and_ got sick. So, he, um," John braced himself as Alex spoke. "Well, I headed over there to pick up some of the load and, well, I mean, he's got a tree, but his presents aren't even wrapped man..."  
Herc raised an eyebrow. "Looks like we got a job to do before church. Stella! Let's stop by the house before we go to Uncle Jamie's."  
"Ok! Bye everyone!"  
"Bye Stella!"

"So Uncle Jamie doesn't have anyone to help him?"  
"That's right. He doesn't a great helper like you. Buckle your seatbelt."  
"Well, he will! But why are we taking decorations?"  
"Because they're extra, and I don't think Uncle Jamie and Uncle Thomas have any. Or not many."  
"Wow, so being crazy about Christmas is not normal."  
"You're talking about your father here, let's watch what we say."  
Stella giggled. "Yessir."  
James coughed as he open the door. "Hercules? What-"  
Stella handed him the cookies. "We heard you need a little Christmas!" She sing-songed and started humming. "I can help you wrap presents! You just have to use the scissors."  
James turned to Hercules, who was opening some boxes and hanging ornaments. "I-I don't understand-"  
"Its Christmas, James. Besides, if your sick, someone has to be here to help you."  
"I'm okay-"  
"No arguments."  
James sat down by Stella as she giggled. "He used his parenting voice on you didn't he!"  
James nodded and pulled out the scissors. "I would love some help. Why don't you grab one of the gifts?" Stella smiled widely and held out a present she grabbed, helping James wrap the present as Herc put more stuff up and started making James soup.  
"Papa says that Uncle Thomas got the help he needed."  
"I know, he called me last night."  
"Cool! My papa called me too! He said he was going to try and be home for Christmas."  
"That's what Thomas said to me too."  
"Yay! They'll both be home in time for the party!"  
"I hope so." James couldn't help but smile at the joy on Stella's face.  
"What are you bringing?" James walked over to the couch and Stella followed.  
"What?"  
"To the party?"  
"Oh, uh," James pulled at his sweater. "I'm probably not going..."  
"Why not?" Stella's head tilted a little, her arms crossed.  
"I just don't feel good..."  
"Well, I want you to go! So feel better."  
Herc frowned from the other room and stuck his head in the doorway. "Remember what we can control, Stellaluna. Watch your words."  
Stella really wasn't paying attention. She stuck her face right in front of James. "If you feel better, you need to go to the party." Her eyes flashed with a fire well beyond her years.  
James was slightly taken aback at this sudden Mulligan trait. "Ok."  
"Pinky promise." Pinky's were hooked.  
"Ok! Stella rolled off the couch and brought the soup to James. "Can I help with anything else?"  
James smiled and shook his head. "I'm good." He looked at Herc as he picked up Stella. "Thank you."  
"It's our pleasure James. See you around!"  
"Bye Uncle Jamie!"  
The Mulligans left, making sure a ribbon was tied to the handle. After all, how can anyone have too much Christmas?

Finally in their own home, Herc let all the excitement be released, his shoulder relaxing. Stella, on the other hand, was still as wound up as ever. They had already eaten, Hercules deciding to eat out because he couldn't stand having to eat another meal with a empty chair beside him.  
"Stella-bella-baby, why don't you go find our Christmas books?"  
She nodded and scurried up the stairs, coming back with How the Grinch Stole Christmas and 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. Hercules read each of them to her. Stella giggled every time her dad used a growly, grumpy voice for the Grinch, and read Cindy-Loo-Who's part with perfect form. She clapped at the end and Hercules started to read the other story. By the time St. Nick had put a finger on the side of his nose, Stella had fallen asleep. Hercules quietly finished the story and started to carry her to bed, only to be stopped by a sleepy mumble. "I wanna be here when Papa calls." Hercules pulled a blanket over them, staring at the phone, its silence almost deafening now. Hercules fell asleep worrying, what could keep Lafayette from calling on Christmas Eve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST CHRISTMAS  
> Yes this one was much longer very sorry  
> Not really I'm the author here you punks  
> Anyway, feedback is appreciated.


	3. December 25th (Christmas Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS PARTY TIME  
> Also, will the Frenchman be home?

Herc woke up first, looking down at Stella, who had fallen asleep beside. He checked the phone and saw it had no missed calls, which means Lafayette didn't call last night. He frowned and gently laid Stella on the couch, heading into the other room to lay out church clothes. He was excited for Christmas, but worry still lay in his heart.

Stella's eyes lit up at how bright the church was decorated, giggling as she was given a small coloring book. "Now I won't be bored!" Hercules chuckled and held out his hand for her to take, looking for a seat.  
The service was short, and Stella didn't even get halfway through her coloring book before it was time to sing. After a few songs, Stella finally knew one well enough to sing. "Silent night, holy night..." Hercules felt the words wash over him, and his body relaxed. After the service, Stella took his hand again. "Why do we sing about nights when its in the morning?"  
"Because the church placed Jesus's birth at night."  
Stella thought for a moment. "Do we have to believe everything that preacher said?"  
Herc shook his head. "Of course not. Believe what you want to believe, little Luna. I'll support you all the way."  
Stella giggled and hugged his arm. "Thanks Daddy."

Herc got home to an empty driveway. The whimper from the backseat brought tears to his eyes. "Papa's still not home?" Herc shook his head and picked her up, kissing her forehead. "Papa probably got delayed. Why don't we open your presents from Santa while we wait?" Stella nodded, but didn't seem to smile.  
Snow started to fall again as Herc sat on the floor, watching Stella opening her first present, a plain white journal and a set of markers.  
"I can decorate it!"  
"Right!"  
She giggled and started on the next present, but then was distracted by something Hercules didn't seem to hear. She ran into the entry-way and squealed. "Père!"  
"My Stellaluna!"  
Herc hurried to the other two and the family shared a group hug.  
Stella hurried back to the other room after seeing her fathers kiss, not wanting to see the affection.  
"Mon amour, you are crying."  
"Nah...Its just the snow from your jacket melting on my face." Their foreheads touched.  
"I got scared."  
"I am sorry, I got to ze airport and I couldn't call. And then the storm started and I didn't want to be distrac-" Hercules cut him off with a kiss. "I'm just happy your home. C'mon, let's enjoy Christmas." He lead the frenchman into the livingroom, where Stella was waiting with the present. She opened it and squealed. "I LOVE IT! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She hugged the ---- close as Laf handed Herc a present. "How does she have your lungs?"  
Herc started opening it. "Magic. Oh, Taffy, they're beautiful!" He held up a pair of oven mitts with matching, color-coded kitchen utensils. "Thank you so much! Open yours."  
Lafayette opened it and found a beautiful scarf and sweater, with hat and gloves. "Baby, you're amazing."  
"Not as much as you."  
Stella made a 'gross' face and found another present.

The gift exchange continued until later in the day. The Mulligans prepared for the Christmas party and then bundled up, headed towards the Hamilton house in the snow.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!"  
"Laurens, open zee door!"  
"C'mon man, we did a three part harmony."  
John opened the door, laughing. "And how long did that take to teach?" Stella joined the other children as Herc took off his coat. "Taffy isn't as talented as you think."  
"What's zat you say?"  
"Just joking babe."  
John chuckled. "C'mon you two." Hercules dropped off the cookies and joined the merriment, Lafayette at his side. The kids ran between everyone's legs, the adults laughing at their shenanigans. Burr and Theodosia compared christmas gifts with Eliza and Maria, Peggy and Hercules gave piggy back rides while Lafayette pouted in a chair and Angelica videotaped the whole thing. Hamilton bickered with Jefferson by the punchbowl while John and James talked a compromise strategy. The happiness and laughter carried through the night, the warm lights of a house a welcoming glow in the cold dark.

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS  
> If you don't know what mon amour means then don't ever ship anyone with Lafayette  
> Love y'all, MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS
> 
> Please leave comments, questions, request. I draw the line at smut  
> Happy Holidays! Sleep,eat, take medication, take care of yourself. I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Stellaluna is my canon Mullette love child, sorry if I offended anyone  
> This will be post over three days, sorry again, if I cause some ruffled feathers.  
> Ma petite etoile (my computer is done there is supposed to be an accent mark over the first 'e') means 'my little star'


End file.
